Hustler
by Honestly
Summary: Sequel to "Street Smarts." Byakuya takes a leaf out of Grimmjow's book.


**Author notes: **Street Smarts was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after re-reading some of my old material I decided to try writing a companion fic for it. I also felt like I should write _something_, if only as an apology for being MIA for so long. So, please accept this as my humble apology!

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya's well-bred, aristocratic nostrils flared slightly as he stared at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. His frigid gray eyes disdainfully examined the former Arrancar's unruly head of bright blue hair, his toothy grin and casual slouching posture, before Byakuya turned away with a slight sneer and a "hurmph" and as if offended by Grimmjow's mere presence. Grimmjow ignored him.<p>

Turning his attention to the courtyard before them, Byakuya caught the sight of substitute shinigami and the Quincy in some sort of furious quarrel. When waving his arms around failed to demonstrate his point, the Quincy leapt onto Ichigo's back and, wrapping his legs around the Vizard's waist, began beating at his head.

"Looks like someone's having trouble keeping his pet dog on a leash." The captain said somewhat snidely in Grimmjow's direction as Ichigo swore and groped futilely behind his back.

Grimmjow snorted. "That Ishida kid may look like fucking fruitcake, but he's straight. Caught him with his head buried in that healer-woman's tits." He explained when Byakuya shot him a condescending look.

"Mind you," Grimmjow added suddenly, turning his head and catching Byakuya's gray eyes with his disturbingly blue ones, "if I did think there was someone makin' a move on Ichigo, I wouldn't be at all subtle about exerting my dominance."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "And what, exactly, do you mean by that?"

Grimmjow's smirk morphed into a wide, malicious grin.

* * *

><p>Renji looked up from his book, startled as Byakuya stormed into the room. "Oh, Taichou! Are they done already?"<p>

His coat hit him in the face. "Get up." Byakuya snapped at him. "We're going for a walk."

Renji obediently shrugged on his coat and followed Byakuya out the door, asking, "Are we going on a mission?"

His captain's lips curved in a slight smirk. "Yes. One of the most crucial I've yet encountered in my career." He said mysteriously as he headed for the seediest, darkest alleys in the city.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Karakura Town, Ichigo was rudely jolted out of his sleep by the sound of a distant, terrified, scream.<p>

"The fuck?" He grumbled sleepily, propping himself up and rubbing at his eyes. "That kinda sounded like Renji."

A hand reached up and pulled him back down. "Leave it." Grimmjow yawned grumpily into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Renji shifted helplessly on his chair, shooting surreptitious glances at his captain as he did so. He couldn't stop trembling, but he had yet to decide whether he was quivering as a result of abject fear or extreme arousal. The alley incident had been terrifying, to be sure, but it was also…kind of…you know. Oh fuck it, it had also been extremely hot. Whenever he thought of it, he blushed a brilliant red and couldn't sit still.

Also, his ass kind of hurt.

Byakuya worked serenely at his desk, seemingly oblivious to the constant movement of his discomfited vice-captain.

"Hey, Renji!" The red-head looked up, startled as Shuuhei strode into the office. "Ah, good morning, Kuchiki-taichou." Shuuhei added respectfully, before turning back to Renji. "Ikkaku and Kira were talking about hitting that local bar after work today, think you could join us for a few drinks?" He slung a friendly arm around Renji's shoulders.

Renji was about to reply when he suddenly noticed that Byakuya was no longer looking at his paperwork. Instead, the noble's cool grey eyes were fixed on Shuuhei's arm.

An unmanly, high-pitched shriek tore out of Renji's throat as he frantically flung himself out from behind the desk and away from Shuuhei's arm. He landed heavily on the floor, breathing hard. Shuuhei stared at Renji, aghast.

If Byakuya had been a lesser man, he would've laughed.

Instead, he said mildly, "Now is neither the time nor place for discussion of leisure activities, Hisagi-fukitaichou. Perhaps you could discuss this subject with Abarai-fukitaichou at a later time. As it stands, he still has uncompleted paperwork to finish."

Shuuhei was mystified, both at Byakuya's surprisingly calm tone and Renji's odd behavior, but he took the hint and quickly backpedaled out of the room. "Uh...I'll see you later, Renji." He called over his shoulder as he left.

Renji was still panting fearfully. Earlier, when he'd noticed Byakuya's heated look, he'd almost expected Byakuya to seize him and proudly repeat last night's demonstration to Shuuhei. When he looked up, a deceptively calm Byakuya was locking the door.

Then Renji squinted uncertainly. Was Byakuya pointing at him?

"Way of Binding," the noble said clearly, "Number…" He paused, clearly running through a list of all the binding kidous he knew, a dirty gleam in his eye.

Renji screamed.

Shuuhei didn't see Renji for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Misuse of his power! Abuse of his position! But not really ;) Byakuya's too stoic to admit that he's horny, so he's jumping Renji in the middle of work under the guise of administering punishment.<p>

Anyways, please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
